


风暴

by MITSUKIOMI



Series: 冰上的尤里 中短篇集 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITSUKIOMI/pseuds/MITSUKIOMI
Summary: http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7760765/我是循环着这个一边打的，不介意的话可以当BGM来听
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 冰上的尤里 中短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617397
Kudos: 5





	风暴

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7760765/  
> 我是循环着这个一边打的，不介意的话可以当BGM来听

他是，如暴风骤雨般侵入我生活的人  
使我的生活犹如一场风暴冲刷了我人生的沙滩寻到了金黄色的我

寻到了我

二十三年来胜生勇利并不知道自己究竟是怎样走到了人生这四分之一的位置，不前不后的停顿四周张望。只是不安地舞动舞蹈精疲力竭脚趾下的利刀开始会说话，肌肉的拉伸变得能够弹出一首曲子，心随舞动，不需要说话。

今天的晚饭也是很好吃的。在底特律、在家乡说相同的话好像也并没有什么太大的区别身边的挚友亲人都很温柔，很奇怪踩着利刀在冰上舞动的姿态怎么会那么的美。还没有学习芭蕾的时候觉得踮着脚尖跳舞脚趾会断掉还没有开始学习滑冰的时候觉得踩在刀上脚底下会留下深深深深的刀痕。但是无法停止。维克多像一只夜晚出现的鹰在雪地上翩然起舞，银色的发亮的被黑色的战袍包裹着的宝石。

心里面轻轻地触动了。

飞舞吧

如果这样就能够与你融为一体，身体的姿态与你相重合想着在演绎着这个姿态的你究竟在想着什么，可是一个姿态总是一闪而过，于是无数次的无数次的。

精疲力竭

精疲力竭之后再是精疲力竭渴望一瞬间失去知觉的飞跃，与你相融在一起的幻觉让人是如此的迷恋，眼睛总是无法躲闪。等到睁开眼睛借由晨光所看到的是整个房间所收集的有关于你的一切的形象。

飞舞——姿态——

只有脱离地心引力才能够感受到不再被所有不可能实现的不可能所牵扯住，你的四周跳，刻上你的名字的四周跳。

想尝试一下

你摔倒的时候的痛楚也想尝试一下，  
和你摔到了之后站起来的姿态不服输的脸和永远温柔地微笑。

我学不来。  
只想要大声的哭泣。

很多很多次，在离你很近的地方与你失之交臂，在玻璃大厅的外面，在观众台上，没有办法进入与你一同的赛场于是偷偷从训练场里面逃出来坐上夜行飞机心像是一只疯掉了的野鸟，雾中匆忙赶回家的鸽子。

越是迷茫不安就越是想要冲到你的身边去看见你。  
可是不行不行不行

在机场，在赛场大厅玻璃门的外面在进入会场的大门口。

胜生勇利一次一次的趋近于他，靠近你靠近你想要不惜一切代价的靠近你，比你更强，直到抢走你所有的光芒使你只能够看着自己。

他走开了，背后赛场的欢呼震动了他伸手推开的玻璃大门他那么清楚地知道他存在在这个世界上的力量，震撼了脚底的地面，无数人被夺走所有情感松开身边所有的最重要的双手为你鼓掌，你是永远的星明，众生捧起的那一点光。

不敢相信自己想要打败他。  
不敢相信想要将他眼中所有的光全部都夺走。

再漫长一点，时间，太快，你走得太远，不安的想要哭泣。想要听到你的声音。

维克多听到了一种声音，仿佛在一瞬间看到所有东西都被悄悄偷走眼前是一场黑洞，他看着自身的光被吸引的那一条道路的尽头有一个身影。  
太暗了。

于是他转身离开了。

心里头有一种冲动温暖的依依不舍。

胜生勇利的眼睛总是有一道湿润的泪光怎么都擦不干净。

他在温泉里面霸道的想他接下来所要做的一切的事情。他有一种冷静近似于冷漠无情，比如温柔的笑他随时都可以拿出来毫不吝惜无限量充沛即便是在通宵宿醉黎明的第二天体力不支他都能够向着勇利微笑。简直狡猾，简直叫人生气，简直……

微微颤抖的肩膀，勇利非常不习惯于他突然就搭到肩上腰上跨上的手向下游走像草丛里皮肤冰冷的蛇，西伯利亚冰雪的狼有骄傲的美貌动人魂魄。挑逗他简直就是一种乐趣，看他惊慌失措突然又变的异常认真，眼睛里面只有他脚底的刀和手腕柔软舒展的音律，眼睛执迷不悟得竟然有一点嫉妒那种貌美，勇利好像看不出来到底有多么的好看，把他随便丢在人群里维克多觉得他一定会一下子就认不出来他。他自己都觉得好笑初次见面居然没有人出来他的日本代表战袍没有认出来他脚底下涌动着和自己一样的舞步。心上像裹了一层膜无色无味的驱赶走除了那个让自己心动的一切的意外缤纷，可他怎么会知道就是这个落荒而逃的少年身姿的人，他怎么会知道。

宴会的那天晚上尤里输得额头堆满了和他脏话一样多的褶子气喘吁吁地恨不得用目光杀死面前的那个少年。鬼知道他喝高了醉醺醺的扯自己的领带不够拽着尤里的领带扯到自己面前简直零点一公分眯着丢了眼镜的眼睛“呵”的一扯嘴角“在厕所踹我门的是你小子是吧我们来玩玩”。站在旁边的维克多简直惊不能再惊了，那时候他撇一眼自己眼角居然滴出艳丽汗涩得立马拽着尤里就往中心空处走，又是那个背影。

他站在那里，站在第一场全胜的斗舞中心气喘吁吁的撸一把脸上的汗水，西装外套早就不知道被丢到哪里去了领带像一条诱人的暗号依恋旖旎，他站在那里借着衣领蹭汗水闪闪发亮。维克多再次看到了他眼睛里面那种润泽的光，他也看到他了，他们的视线相互交连两张嘴突然忍不住的想要向对方发出某种声音。

[抓到你了]

曲声骤然突入，维克多沿着人群的边缘挪动脚步与站在中心的勇利的视线相互拉锯毫不迟缓。他们围绕着彼此走出圈阵瓜分领地气势淹没四周人群不敢发出声连酒杯轻晃都不被允许，光影交叠。前奏突然转入正章彼此相互走近、试探、迎合声势与眼神，西装下摆扬起毫不逊色于裙摆，勇利首显男步斗牛维克多笑脸相迎踱出女步蹬地举手挑过视线甩头迷然晃笑掩在发丝之间。扑哧一声，对方突然爽朗地笑了起来。他愣了一下，舞曲进入轻快的节奏剑拔弩张被搁置，勇利向他伸出了手，正当他回过神笑着正将自己的手伸过去的时候对方突然直接抓着自己的手腕丢到了肩膀上拦起他的腰几步旋转将他带离人群的边缘。

所有的视线都是他们两个的  
这中心的舞场仅仅是他们两个人的

维克多发现他从来都没有笑得那么开心过，勇利比他矮了很多看起来也不怎么结实但是几步之下居然让他充满了安全感。女步与男步之间拥有着绝对的信赖否则同为舞蹈的冰舞的双人托举也是绝对无法实现的。每次下腰都觉得自己的头顶要和地面打招呼了，但是勇利的手臂紧紧的拦着他，一次，再一次，全身心地放松，从来没有那么好的感觉，像很久没有去的游乐园旋转吊椅。他笑得出了声，反向拉拽回勇利投怀送抱居然小鸟依人的蹭领角：“汗水好臭”“拿马上让你也湿透”。  
他逃开，逃开他的手却一次又一次的被拉拽了回来，手臂的力道越来越强烈不可直视，将他从舞池的边缘抢回到他的身边，认输吧，今晚你是我的。那么荣幸之至。

无法完结的舞曲周而复始，欢笑的声音。他几次在旋转中捏起看得愣站在原地的侍者托盘上的香槟一杯接着一杯，直到被维克多抢走反手丢掉捧着脸庞吹气。他吓得一撒手——

他们相视而立着

人群之中，你熠熠生辉的光芒将我的心紧紧的拽住。

可是，

还有哪里不够，那少年望着他的眼睛突然清醒了圆睁着突然躲开直接抄起旁边整瓶香槟  
“下一个”手指勾起视线汹涌暧昧“来啊。”

克里斯当仁不让的丢掉衬衫敲了敲钢管对方一笑轻呵一声踢掉鞋子扯掉裤子肌肉细致光洁的腿上的短袜简直就是一种犯罪，少年的姿态太过于美丽像香槟炸裂喷溅而出的气泡。钢管舞一上场所有教练统统退场简直无目可视其实鬼知道他们用探戈热力贴身教导学生展现性感的时候都做出过什么事情（老师们你们的学生好多未成年好不好！！）当然了，雅科夫从来没有亲身演示教过维恰那个人是无师自通。想要再看一些，今晚的宴会异常热烈门窗紧闭空气弥漫酒香百合礼花从每张桌子上面浓烈的爆发。  
他的身上有香味

从他身上，汗水，他皮肤的表面。肌肤蹭贴上冰冷闪亮的钢管他像是被穿透后仰着倒下来像是正在坠入，伸手抓向空气另一边的——

[维克多]

他仿佛听到了他正在喊他，心中一热差点让他想要向他伸过手去，他的眼前突然闪动出来那时候望着他眼睛湿润的他，转身离开。

[看着我]

他嗤笑着

腹肌收缩拉回他后仰的脸一阵酸痛将自己摔回冰冷钢管的拥抱。

[我想要对你说的所有的话语]。

这衬衫上还留有与维克多相拥时候所留下来的温度。

可是钢管太冰冷，想要尽快地用自己的温度去温暖起来，别抢走那个人给自己的温度，让我温暖你。

贴得太近。

连克里斯看的都觉得脸上发烫。真是不错的表情，冷漠、绝不承认自己被抛弃，执迷不悟、热恋、深刻、直到像岩浆滚入海洋在巨大蒸腾的迷雾之中变成另一片永远都无发消匿的陆地深入大海。他心中的热恋在悄无生息之中变得越来越强烈，越是被绝望摧毁就越是不倦的越来越强大。

克里斯无法和他分出胜负。

就是在这个时候，  
从今往后维克多的一生都被这一刻所打破再也无法回到他原来的轨迹之中。他瞪大这双眼看着他的过去在他的眼前以此刻为界限被破坏撕裂毁灭摧残……

“……当我的教练吧，维克多。要是我赢了的话”

那件，拥有着你的温度的衬衣不要了。我要你。  
心脏快要跳出肋骨的护卫，求你快点断裂吧，这身体所给予我所有的保护，已经不再需要了。若是能够让你看到我那颗为你而炽热跳动的心的话。

什么都……

冬天的雪，徐徐地飘落。  
看到了吗？看到了吗？

是春啊。

四月的雪，春之樱倔强地盛开。彼此冰冷与春心荡漾飞舞。你在氤氲之中显得异常迷离。

据说樱花是为了凋零而盛开的，如同冲向死亡的爱恋在绝望之中绽放的希望  
冲破  
冲破  
冲破所有的悲伤

你所条的最后那支舞是离别之舞吗？  
无数次在黑暗中伸向希望孜孜不倦热泪盈眶  
竟不禁使人潸然泪下。

看傻站在温泉边上看着自己的勇利，这一次轮到他向勇他伸出手了，他不回应那没有关系他会像他那时将他领入舞场那样。走进这温热的泉水，若你能够感受到这与我同在的温度。走我的面前来，我一丝不挂如最后的你心里跳动着一颗尚未醒来的心，请你教会它——

“告诉我，勇利，请你告诉我那支舞”

告诉我你所爱的人，告诉我。

说爱我吧。

你是，如暴风骤雨般侵入我生活的人  
使我的生活犹如一场风暴冲刷了一切

寻到了我

**Author's Note:**

> OMI PS:  
> 我是坚定维勇啦，但是这篇写着写着怎么很维勇维了……反正精神互攻这两个怎样都好。  
> 一直很想按照勇利照片里面衣服脱掉的顺序来补完尬舞结果也没有写多少，维恰和勇利跳的应该是斗牛吧。  
> 反正终于写了一篇尤里了，开心了~  
> 以上~  
> 2017-01-08 2248


End file.
